1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby seat and more particularly, to a hook-on type baby seat which is adapted to be used for gripped objects with various thicknesses. Such a hook-on type baby seat has an elevation adjusting and locking function and can be operated both in safety and in ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional hook-on type baby seat 1 which comprises a seat portion 2 and a back portion 3 coupled to two forwardly projecting anchor members 4 and 5. The anchor members 4 and 5 are adapted to overlie a table 8. The conventional hook-on type baby seat 1 also comprises a grip means having a pair of free ends 6 and 7 below the anchor members 4 and 5 for gripping a bottom surface of the table 8. The free ends 6 and 7 of the grip means are supported for movement toward and away from the elevation of the anchor members 4 and 5. A latch means 9 extends between the grip means and the back portion of the baby seat 1 for latching the free ends 6 and 7 of the grip means in one of a plurality of positions.
However, the conventional hook-on type baby seat 1 cannot be securely hooked on the table. This is because that simply by the coordination between the free ends 6 and 7 of the grip means and the anchor members 4 and 5, the resultant force generated therebetween is not sufficient to securely hold on the table due to a single-point contact. Therefore, the baby seat 1 is easily separate from the table by simply pulling the baby seat 1 in the horizontal direction.
In addition, since the conventional hook-on type baby seat does not have an elevation-adjusting function, the baby seat will be slanted in some angle. Consequently, the baby seat itself cannot be appropriately adjusted in accordance with the thickness of the table.
To overcome the defects of the conventional hook-on type baby seat described above, the present invention provides an implemented hook-on type baby seat which is simple and labor-saving in operation, comfortable and convenient in use and pleasant to the eyes. In addition, such a hook-on type baby seat has the following advantages, for example, it is convenient in carry and portability due to the compact retracting size and functions of elevation adjustment and safe locking can be achieved.